godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-06
<< Previous Chapter ---- Sunlight on Snow "Hold it right there, Twerp!" Calling out in a gruff voice, King barred the way of the hooded girl. She looked up at the man about 2 heads taller and grinned in anticipation of what is about to come. "Do you really think that you'll simply just leave after all this mess?" Thinking about it for a few seconds and even tilting her head, C pondered before saying. "Yeah. Sure I can." Her grin widened as she poked the oversized stomach of the God Eater in her way. "Are you going to stop me?" Laughing a light one, she poked once more at the man. "I mean, if you weren't so... big... I would have asked you and what army." Enraged by the words, the God Eater reached down and grabbed the pale girl by the neck and lifted her up right in front of his face. "Yapping your gums, you've brought that to a professional level. Don't you?" King grumbled and glared at the snickering gal, now danging in his grip like a helpless kitten. "You've been antagonizing us for the last few minutes, but that is all you did." Suddenly struck by an idea the girl twisted free from the grip and dropped down to the ground, most of the eyes were already on her, but then she whistled with the aid of her two fingers to call for more attention. "Antagonizing now that reminds me of this. Tell me, what would you do if you held the power to change fate?" Raising her voice, the girl then turned around, waving her arms around at the ones present. "In fact, what would all of you do if someone held such a... hmm 'gift' would be the best term I suppose." Taking the first chance to speak, King glared down at C. "Now what are you babbling about, twerp?" However the girl simply stared back at him uninterested, which made the God Eater snap. "Do you enjoy raising a ruckus with half sentences?!" Shaking his fist in anger he stomped forward, but the girl danced away lightly and laughing. "Oh no, I didn't mean it that way." The pale girl chuckled to herself, before answering. "I just couldn't imagine you in such a position, sorry... I guess my brain must have been overloaded from your sheer stupidity." Calling out in a low, but authoritative voice the Director stepped closer. "Sea! Enough of your games, I'll have you escorted out if you persist further." Johannes von Schicksal warned the girl, but she merely stared at him for a few seconds. "Would having power in your grasp equal to saving the world?" She asked suddenly ignoring the warning. "Would anyone of you even dare to face the consequences that owning such opportunity would present?" C's gaze looked at the Director and then a few other faces present quickly. "Aside from a few of you that is, would you dare to go against what is normal and become an antagonist?" Taking a breath and stepping closer to the pale pest, I've stared down her as I typed. -What the hell are you scheming you bastard? Why would anyone become an antagonist as you put it?- However she just grinned back at me knowingly. -Albeit you're quite the villain material if you ask me.- "Do you know from where the word originates?" She asked, grinning at me to what I had to frown and shook my head. "It's a Greek word, as you previously said it can mean a villain or an enemy, but also means opposition. But in this case, has anyone of you pea-brains thought about just what is being opposed?" -Drop the abusing words, they won't get you far. Trust me.- My glare joined the others around me as we stood in a circle around the rather amused hooded girl. -Why can't you be straight for a few seconds?- "But I am straight." C pouted and danced away nimble before I could lunge at the small pest, in a few seconds she was once again on top of the podiums stand and looked right down at us. "Sierra, if circumstances demanded it could you kill me?" -I can?- To be honest I was too surprised of this question to answer properly. -I mean I will, can I really do it?- Grinning at me, the girl turned towards another figure in the room. "Moon boy." She called out. "Could you slay your own family in cold blood? Slit your fathers throat and desecrate your mothers corpse?!" Murmurs started around the room as they turned towards the person in question, Soma who grumbled something unintelligent, but didn't answer in return. "Or anyone of you, could you slaughter millions without even batting an eye and then living with the knowledge of what you have done?!" "SEA!" Thundered around us the voice of Director Schicksal, he was looking very tired of this charade. "Escort her out." His order was aimed at a pair of guards who entered the room upon hearing the ruckus. "So your answer is cowardice, isn't it?" Snickering the girl looked on as the uniformed men strove towards her. "Are you sure being the protagonist in this age is the right thing to do?" She plopped down on the stand, holding her chin with one of her arms. "One advantage of an Antagonist is that they bring change. Their ideals fortify a new view point, a different approach to all things. Just because you became to complacent and fear change, doesn't mean that a new approach is wrong." -You speak of power, but knowing you C.- I saw as she was surrounded by the guards, but they couldn't even budge her for some reason. Not without having the stand creak dangerously in light of breaking if they continue. -You knew about it and here you are bringing an offer, but you didn't do a thing yourself. Hypocrite much?- Upon hearing my question the pale girl squealed, wheezing a laughter. "Hypocrite?" Repeating the word, she sounded like she was going to choke on air as she laughed. "Aren't you reversing our roles?" Grinning wildly the girl called and slipped out of the hands of the guards. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Shouted the Director turning towards the hooded troublemaker. "Just what is it that you want?" Then adding hastily to it, as if to cover most angles. "Except claiming to be paid for your transgressions." -You didn't answer me, C.- I called out once again and glared at the smirking pest. -You didn't use this power as you claim of, but instead brought it to us, didn't you? The question remains, the same. Why?- Pouting and crossing her arms the girl turned grim, losing the mirth in her voice instantly. "Because that is something I am unable to attain, my dream that is will be staying that. An unreachable goal." C sighed and shooed away the guards, who used the chance to try and grab her, but she was slippery and the attempt fumbled. -Just what is your unattainable goal then?- A weak, self-mocking snort escaped C as she looked at me. "To erase the existence of this pathetic sack of dirt once and for all." Came her reply in a flat tone, everyone who heard that stared at the pale pest in surprise. "Then glad you can't destroy the planet." King summarized our thoughts and another wave of chatter and noise was generated in response. "However, I find it hardly believable that you would want to do something so suicidal, you bloody sociopath." Shaking her head C looked on with a sad smile. "Destroying wouldn't solve my problems, would only multiply them... What I said I meant it. To erase it's existence, no remains nothing. But that is impossible to achieve." With a smirk, partly saying for herself she whispered. "Also it's not like I want to wake sis, I'm not suicidal THAT much..." -You have a sister?!- I've overheard the statement and was shocked. Even she is way too much, but she fucking HAS a sister?! -Tell me you were just joking!- "Huhh?" C looked up at me, rather surprised apparently forgotten about my better hearing, but then she just tilted her head to the right before answering. "Oh right, I do have one. Why wouldn't I be having a sister?" Great, if one wasn't enough... Frowning even deeper, I grimaced looking at C. -So when is she going to drop by and make a ruckus?- Staring at me for a few moments, practically with her jaws dropped the pale girl was speechless. "You just didn't say what you said did you now?" Whispered to me after a few seconds. "Are you out of your mind?! I wouldn't dare to wake her!!" Visibly frightened C then shivered once. "Even jokes have limits, don't you dare to do that again!" "Yeah, like that coming from you has any meaning." King scoffed, glaring daggers at the lil' pest. "Besides, aren't you a bit over exaggerating the situation?" "The first time she awoke, the Aragami appeared. Do you want to risk a second Outbreak?!" C replied nonchalantly, but it was laughed off. However I simply stared at her in fright. I've seen her do some very frightening stuff and for some reason I didn't think she was speaking nonsense. "Whatever, not like any of you will ever survive to see the day of her waking up." -Why not?- For some reason fear grasped my throat, like an invisible grip slowly suffocating me. -FINISH THE SENTENCE!!- I demanded, practically bordering on panic. "Nova will come." Another flatly said sentence, this time I saw from the corner of my eye two figures jerk slightly. The Director and the Doctor himself, other than those it seemed no one did understood the meaning. "You know the one that you fear the most? The one that brings the Devouring Apocalypse with itself?" Now that made us go silent, and I understood fully just why did the mention of that name pull such a reaction from the two former colleagues. King on the other hand just laughed at the claim. "Bull!" He said, but didn't look so convinced to me. "You know this because?" He asked a very valid question, that we were also interested in. "Suit yourselves." Then the girl said, once again starting to head out of the room apparently lost her interest in staying. "However when the time will come, remember my words and then curse your own folly as you stare doom straight in it's face." There was no more attempt to stop her, neither to call out for the girl. C simply left and a very heavy atmosphere dropped down onto us. The Director then walked to the stand and cleared his throat loudly, so we turned towards him. The meeting wasn't apparently over, but it seems we hit a snag. "There is only one more matter that we need to discuss." Johannes started and our attention was his, even if our minds were still replaying the pale girls words. "In charge of priority level missions will be the 1st Unit and it's leader, Sierra Declaine will have the opportunity to accrete members from the 2nd and 3rd Units when the necessity arises." Gesturing towards me, the final part of the meeting started, albeit I was surprised. Didn't my previous blunder mean that I won't be getting the post? I scratched my head in confusion, but listened to the rest of the orders. "With the lead of Tatsumi O'Mori, the 2nd Unit will be in charge of the Branches defense and of the surrounding area. Assisting the will be the members from the 4th and 5th unit when required." Motioning towards the leader off said group, the Director continued. "As usual the 3rd Unit will stay with the priority of Aegis Islands defense, assisting them will be the 6th, 8th and 9th Units as per required." That's a lot of manpower for the defense of Aegis... Isn't it? I've eyed said groups and their 2 or 3 man teams and frowned, even then the thought of that might not be enough went through my mind. "Our scouts and the 7th Unit will focus on assisting the research division in recovering requested materials and of course on gathering as much intel as possible." With a frown our Branches leader turned around and reactivated the screen, now showing a still image of the Fallen Gboro-Gboro, one that was recreated based on my reports. "As you can see, we have a new threat to worry about having the Medium sized Aragami Falling into more dangerous forms. Therefore our priority is to ensure our survival, For this reason Aegis Project will be stepped up and as you can recall, there is hope that in a few months it will be finished." "No offense, Director Schicksal." One of the God Eaters spoke up, near from King's position and I've assumed they are in the same Unit. "Is the Project pushed up because of Nova?" The speaker wore the same uniform that King did, he then turned towards one of the two females in the team. "I mean, thinking logically and trusting what that info broker revealed, this would be the most logical conclusion." "Trusting her?" King scoffed, looking annoyed and grumpy. "At most as far as I could spit a rat." Albeit he nodded at the male in his team. "But my brother does bring up a very interesting question, doesn't he Director?" "We have no such information regarding this matter, however we'll be asking your 7th unit of giving us a hand in determining if this is false or not." Johannes answered wearily, apparently not welcoming the idea that what it implied. "You will be tasked on gathering as much information regarding this matter." "Understood, Director." King nodded curtly and led his group out the room. Looking over the similarly disbanding gathering, the Director turned towards me and called my name. "Sierra." I turned towards the voice and nodded shortly. "I would like to have a word with you in my office in a few minutes." After I've nodded in agreement to the order, I've joined the rest of the leaving members of the branch. Well, it seems I've gotten one heck of a promotion and the burden that comes with it... With a frown I decided to head to the office and wait for the Director there. It took a quarter hour until his appearance and I used the time to replay the meeting in my head again and again, not liking the situation at all. Opening the door and walking in, I was invited in. "Come on in Sierra." With a tired voice the Director called to me, he went ahead and sat down in his seat behind his desk, while I've closed the door behind me and stood in attention in front. "So you've completed your mission as expected, but not without a hitch." Leaning forward and placing his elbows on the door, fingers crossed in front of his face, Johannes looked at me apprehensively. "First, let me commend you... Congratulations on being appointed Leader of the 1st Unit." -Was that really such a good idea?- With a frown I've asked the question that has been filling my mind. -I know that it was a logical choice, but I'm inexperienced and on the previous mission that almost came with dire consequences.- Looking at the eyes of the Director himself, I sighed in defeat. -I don't think that choosing me as a candidate was a wise choice, Director Schicksal.- "Doubting your own abilities is the sign of a good leader." The answer caught me by surprise and I've stared ahead in doubt. "Just as you have said, your experience might be lacking, however your judgement seems to be growing adequately." Looking over me once more, the Director switched his tone to a somewhat warmer one. "I believe my choice was correct in appointing you as a Leader. Now then... I asked you to come for a reason." -It's because the responsibilities pertaining to being in charge of a team, isn't it?- There was a slight nod from the Branch head before continuing. "Your authority as Leader and your duties... I would like to discuss those with you. First, your enhanced privileges as Leader, you'll be given your own private room. That would be the room used by the previous leader, Lindow Amamiya." -Is that advisable?- Honestly I was surprised upon hearing this, sure I had my own room, but to be moved into Lindow's was weird for me. -I mean, there is the matter with the terminal in my room isn't it?- "As we are speaking, your belongings are being moved from your old room to your new one. Not only those, but also the terminal access will be provided just like before. Speaking of it, Sierra. Once you are done the first would be to long into the terminal and update your user authority level properly." With the hint of a slight smile, Johannes lowered his arms and looked at me warmly. "You'll find that you'll be able to view data that was previously off limits to you. Not unlike before, wouldn't you agree?" -In my own defense, Sir. I am unable to read moonies.- I saw his expression change to somewhat interested and I quickly corrected myself. -What I meant by that is that I still cannot read the uhm, native language characters here. Sir.- Giving a small and tired chuckle, the Director leaned back in his chair and rested his arms in his lap. "We have decided to disclose and share this information with you. Please, try to understand what this means. Right. This is our... Fenrir's mark of trust in you Sierra. I hope that you won't end up betraying that trust." I paled considerably upon hearing this, understanding that it's not like I was being promoted only. I'm also now being carefully watched of my every action. -Yes sir!- Man was I glad that the tablet cannot correctly portray my feelings, as without doubt my would would have trembled and been very shaky. However I had to delusions to what it wasn't impossible to read my emotional state from my demeanor. "Now then, next I'll discuss your duties... In addition to the regular duties of being a Unit Leader, I'm going to have you take over Lindow's special missions." Hearing that I turned even paler, since recalling from the tidbits that I could gather, Lindow had to regularly face off very dangerous Aragami and most of the time on his own. I noticed that the Director looked to the side and raised his right arms gloved fingers to his chin to think about something. "I'll give you more detailed instructions later." With another light smile, his hand lowered again this time on top of the desk. "I'm sure you're exhausted by the events of the day. Good work. I'll be counting on you in the future, Sierra!" Taking that as a sign of being dismissed, I have nodded my head to the Director and left the room, still being somewhat pale. Boarding the elevator I was surprised to see Dr. Sakaki pop in at the floor of the lab and he brightened up upon seeing me. "Ah! Sierra, come come!" I was then pulled out and after the researcher in a hurry as we headed into the laboratory of the elder. "I was just going to call for you, but this makes things much easier, doesn't it?" After being quickly pulled into the room, I looked at him with interest and took out the tablet. -So Doc, how can I help you with?- "Good, straight to the point then." With a slight smile he pushed up his glasses and took a better look at me. "However, I would like to ask are you feeling unwell? You look rather pale." Shaking my head quickly and hoping the color returned to me, I gesture to the elder to continue. "Well then if you insist, bring me the core of a Vajra." -Why?- I kind of blurted that, but was met with a raised eyebrow. -I mean Doc, that would be impossible for me.- Pointing out the fact, but it seemed the researcher had all of it thought out by now. "Then assemble a team of capable God Eaters, you've been assigned to active duty isn't that right?" Taking his glasses off to polish them, Dr. Sakaki continued his answer. "You've met with a Medium sized Fallen Aragami, eventually the Large ones will be affected by the change that is happening. Vajras originate from the Eastern region, which means that we have much more data pertaining to them opposed to the recently arrived Quadrigas, Sariels and Borg Camlanns." -So if the Large types start to fall, it would start with the oversized thunder kittens on steroid?- With a pout I wrote understanding the reasoning, on the other hand my... moniker that I used for the feline type Aragami resorted a slight chuckle from the elder researcher. -Well got it, Doc. One Vajra core coming up!- "Just be on your guard Sierra, the Fallen Aragami are spreading, you might happen to find another one even if by chance." While leaving I turned back to Dr. Sakaki and flashed him a grin and a thumbs up. So I'll need a team... But with the rest of my unit being knocked out... Stopping in my steps, I couldn't help but sigh silently. This is so weird... 'My Unit'... Gotta take some time to get used to it... ---- -No!- I shook my head resolutely at Hibari, who was just doing her best to help me. -This is nuts, we'll be fine without her.- I had already chosen two members of the team, but upon the final one there was a problem. A big one. -Are you even serious? How can she be a medic? That girl is a walking disaster!- "Canon is a good medic, I don't see why you wouldn't want her on the team Sierra." Looking at me the red-headed Operator was very determined. "Besides, Brendan and Gina are used to work with her... Occasionally at that, but they know what they get into." -Yes, but... Isn't there a different medic? Or we just go without one! That would work too!- I could still recall my last mission with the female God Eater, she was dangerous very much so. -Don't look at me like that, please.- I saw the very stern look on Hibari's face. "Why are you against Canon?" She looked at me strictly. "Granted the last mission you took with her wasn't the best impression wise, however she wasn't the fault that you were ambushed by those Aragami." -Yes,but...- I looked very foolish now. -She tried to use a freaking Radial to recover me!- Still there was the silence in the air as I was looked on apprehensively. -She's freaking me out! There, I admit it... can't we just go without a medic?- "Upon the orders of the Director, no. And since you are allowed to take from the roster of the first three Units only, the only option is to have Canon fill in as a medic." Hibari explained and my shoulders dropped in defeat. She was right at that, the team needed someone powerful enough to hold the Vajra at bay and since I didn't want Soma, that meant my option would be limited to Brendan. Then we needed someone skilled at long range and Gina came to my mind, there was also that Karel named God Eater, but I didn't know him. Well Gina is still just an acquaintance, but oh well and for the final member... "I've contacted Canon, she's going to be here very soon along with Brendan and Gina." -Kay.- Sighing in defeat, I had to understand that being a leader was apparently hard... Very Hard! I didn't think seeing Lindow's so casual attitude upon this matter, that it's so stress filled. -I'll wait for them.- With that said, I sat down at a nearby seat and counted the seconds until this mismatched team will come together. "Soooo." I heard the voice of Gina, practically in a very teasing manner. "What's up, Leader?" By looking up, I could see the sniper walk down the stairs in tow with Brendan. "Funny that you choose us to accompany you, what's the matter?" With a giggle she gestured towards the two of them and then I heard the elevator open and Canon called out her presence as well. "Isn't that right, Brendan?" Turning towards me the american God Eater nodded in greeting. "Hello Sierra." He said, sitting down near me and I couldn't miss the wide smile on Gina's face. "So we'll be on this mission to hunt a Vajra as I heard from Hibari?" -Yes that is correct.- I've nodded and couldn't help, but stop and look up at the gleeful sniper. -Okay, spit it out what makes you so grin so much Gina?- She then giggled, looking at me with those glistering eyes. -Why are you looking at me like that?- "Why indeed, why hmm?" Once again laughing at me mischievously, Gina smirked. "So Brendan, is it hmm? I mean, for a while it was Soma, but I never thought it would be someone else." I blinked at her stupidly. Took me a while to put two and two together. -Just where did you get such a weird idea to begin with?- "You said it, didn't you?" Said the sniper with a wide smirk and I frowned at that. "That you like Brendan of all things and would mind to... you know, get more intimate as he could get used to get laid." Gina laughed as my frown deepened and the named God Eater turned surprised, raising his eyebrows while looking at me. My answer was to simply perform the most noble, yet graceful means of smashing my forehead into the table in front of me. ... God, kill me now... Hearing the giggle from the Sniper at my sudden reaction, with my hand I reached for the tablet and started to write my message. -Mpz s eptf.- But there was only garbage played back and once more Gina's laughed chimed. "Maybe you should try that by looking at the letters?" Her teasing came and frowning I lifted my head, it hurt like hell and all over my body there was a stinging ache pulsing around. I bet my forehead has a huge red lump of pain... Grimacing in irritation, I reached for the tablet once more, this time looking at what I type out. -Not a word, okay?- I turned to Brendan, who tried to look as neutral as he could before I glared at him. -Sure, I said that, so what? That doesn't mean I'm going to jump into the bed of the first guy that is nice to me.- "Only Brendan's." Gina pointed out and I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to plant my face into the table once more, with even more force to add that is. Quickly looking down, I saw that there was no damage visible to it, making feel relieved at that. "But why are you acting like that would be a bad thing?" -Drop it Gina!- I warned her, but she suddenly squeezed herself onto my side, grabbing my shoulder and not letting me get away at all. -What do you think you are doing?!- "Talking sense into that thick skull of yours, that!" She said in a more serious tone. "Why are you pushing everyone away from you?" Frowning at me the sniper looked somewhat sad. "It's as if you are your own worst enemy, setting up barriers that shouldn't exist between you and anyone else." -So your plan is to... what? Be a matchmaker for me?- I've pouted and glared at her furiously. -Not gonna happen.- "Brendan." Ignoring my heartfelt warning she turned towards the male God Eater sitting on my other side. "What do you think about Sierra here?" Before I could write up my thoughts, with a swift move Gina took the tablet from my reach and despite I tried to struggle and get it back, her strength surpassed mines easily. "Now, now. If you behave, I'll give it back to you. So, your answer is?" Clearly torn between answering and escaping the deadliest glare I could muster, Brendan then sighed in defeat. "She's cute that is sure, hard working as everyone can see and isn't afraid to stand on her heels." Finishing his sentence, silence dropped on us. It was starting to turn awkward when Gina suddenly giggled. "She's not going to bite." Gina affirmed, albeit I really was thinking about on biting her hand if she doesn't let me go. "Why don't you tell the truth?" Drawing a blank for a moment, Brendan waited before answering. "There is nothing more." He said simply. "What else do you think is there?" "Aw, come on..." Moaned the sniper, like a little kid having ruined its fun. "Nothing sparked that... fantasy of yours when she mentioned that she might even want to have sex?" Gina said plainly and I dropped my head on the table once more, with a very loud thud. Way to go sound it so awkward, thanks GINA!!! "Not really." Answered the american male and I gave a silent sigh of relief. "I knew that Sierra doesn't want to build a relationship, not to mention it seems to me that is still the case. Even with this... these revelations coming to light." "But if she would be interested in you, would you return it?" Gina pressed on and I banged my head as a sign once more on the table. "Look, she is also curious!" My shoulders dropped as seemingly she was bent on twisting my words and actions against me on this. "If and that is a very big if, Sierra would think like that." Brendan emphasized on that heavily before giving his answer. "Who knows." "What do you mean who knows? This is the chance, go and grab it and don't let it go. Sierra finally opened herself up, you're going to let this chance go by?" At this point I've reached for her hand and simply bitten it. Yelping in pain she scooted away, pulling the aching appendage with a very visible bite mark on it. "Admit it Sierra, you're scared of having a relationship." Gina said, rubbing the painfully sore spot. "That might have been a bit too extreme." Brendan pointed out and handed me the tablet after prying it from the sniper. "Like I said, it is up to you, but I don't either want to force you nor know how would I react." -Gina if you try to pull such a crap again, I'm not going to go easy on you next time!- Glaring daggers at the sniper, I turned towards the God Eater sitting once again at my side. -Yes I am afraid to build a relationship, but you do know what is going on with me, so don't act like this is normal. Best case scenario is ending with my death, worst case... one of you will have to put that monster that is lurking in me down.- "Not at all different from us then." Gina noted and I stared her in disbelief. "If our treatments aren't administered regularly, our Bias Factor might go out of control and that doesn't spell good with a life-form that is enhanced by Oracle Cells, is it now?" That made a point actually, the only difference with them now was that I was slowly turning into an unstoppable abomination... Yet I couldn't tell them that, this had to be contained to as few people as possible. -I never had a relationship, on any level.- I've admitted then, hoping this will get Gina off my back, but she just grinned at that. "I know just the perfect person to show you the ropes then." She winked at the person at my side, so I slammed my head downwards for the third time. "Aw come one Sierra! Give it a try, what do you lose? Hmm?" -Canon! Get here, we need to get over the briefing!- I shifted the conversation onto serious matters, signaling that I will not tolerate that matter again. Hearing me the destructive medic ran over from the counter, she was busy talking with Hibari apparently. -You heard our mission details I presume.- "I did, Lockjaw!" She said and I frowned once more. "It's to hunt a Vajra near the dock area. No other Aragami was sighted in the area, except the occasional Zygotes. The core needs to be taken back in one piece and... why are you angry at me?" Canon asked in surprise seeing my glare now aimed at her. -I told you, Gina pranked you with those code names!- I pointed out, glaring now at the sniper who merely smiled back mischievously. -In fact, What is your code name Gina? Or yours Brendan?- Being asked, the two americans looked at each other before the male deciding to answer. "We don't have any, much simpler to just call for the others with names." That being said I turned towards the medic, who seemed still very spirited. "You just haven't earned any!" Calling out enthusiastically, Canon said and I had to resist the urge to once more slam my head on something very hard. "OH, oh oh! I know, I could give you two one!" -Enough, Canon!- I called and tried to hold my growing rage at bay. -We'll split the team the following way since it's impossible to take a Vajra down in a few hits, even if they are from experienced God Eaters.- I turned towards the sniper, who seemed more attentive than before and even more serious as well. -Gina, you will ambush the Vajra and from that point on pepper it with precise shots. I trust you can do that.- "Oh yes." Giggling to herself for a few seconds, the sniper replied. "I'm going to see lot of lovely flowers to bloom." -Brendan, you'll sneak up on the beast and once Gina struck the first blow, you'll be going for the head with a Charge Crush. Or more if needed, I trust Gina will give you adequate long range covering fire.- Both of them nodded at this, and I saw Canon look at me anticipating her role. -Canon, you'll going to be sticking close to Brendan, but not too tightly. I figure the Vajra might break away from him and race towards our sniper, this is where you come in with your insanely destructive weapon. You'll have to lure the beast back to Brendan and then join up and finish it together.- "Okie dokie!" Called the medic, but I could feel the chills gathering on my back already. "I'm going to try the newest bullet I received today!" She smiled innocently, but I was starting to get second guesses already. What did she get anyways? "The Recovery bomb!" Canon shouted suddenly triumphantly and my head banged on the table once more. Recovery bomb... I'm going to kill the idiot who designs such insane methods. "Just for the record, I'm also using a new bullet recipe. It's a bullet that apparently strengthens over distance. It deals more damage the further it travels, feels like it was made just for me." Gina giggled anticipating wrecking carnage by herself and I shivered. Two trigger happy woman armed with God Arcs, those two are bound to bring chaos. "So the plan is for me to sneak close." Brendan started to recount the tactic once more loudly. "When I get in position, Gina fires a shot and draws the attention, then I sneak in my own attack and try to pin the Vajra so it can get sniped by ease." I nodded up to this point it was correct. "Should it break away, Canon will intercept and either lure it back or deal enough damage to weaken it." Once more I nodded to the quick summary, but then Brendan frowned looking at me. "No offense, but where will you be. Sierra?" -Providing back-up to Gina. While she could handle herself with ease I presume from her experience, against a Vajra I would be some help and stall it until you guys can catch up and we take it down for the count.- Revealing my part in the process made them think this all through once more. -If you have better suggestions, I'm all ears.- "I'm good, this actually makes sense." Gina said and I turned to her in surprise, didn't think she'll agree with me. "How about you two?" She called, but they only nodded in response also. "Then it is settled, we leave when?" -Any time you are ready.- ---- End of Chapter 2016,01,12 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic